Kissed You Good Night
by free13
Summary: Bechloe fic inspired by Gloriana's "(Kissed You) Good Night". Beca and Chloe have become extremely close friends, but finally get the inspiration to chase what they truly want.


A/N: I don't own Pitch Perfect or "(Kissed You) Good Night" by Gloriana. I heard the song the other day and had this little idea.

(Words in bold are song lyrics and italics signifies thoughts.) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Goodnight, Chlo." Chloe pulls Beca in for a hug and both girls squeeze a little tighter.

They had just spent the entire day together, which wasn't unusual. Beca and Chloe were practically joined at the hip. They will both be graduating this year so they subconsciously kept the other at arms' length, not ready to lose their partner in crime. But today felt different. They stayed out a little later than usual. They held hands for a little longer than normal. And when it came time to say goodnight, neither one wanted to leave.

Eventually, Beca unwraps her arms from around Chloe's neck, breaking the hug, knowing Chloe wouldn't be the one to let go first.

"See you tomorrow, Chlo."

Beca turns around and walks back to her car. When she starts the engine, a familiar song blasts through the radio.

Tonight, this song has a whole new meaning.

 **I dropped you off  
Just a little after midnight  
Sat in my car  
Till you turned off your porch light**

 _It wasn't a date, Beca. It wasn't a date._

 **I should have kissed you  
I should have pushed you up against the wall  
**

 _Shut up, it's just a song._

 **I should have kissed you  
Just like I wasn't scared at all  
**

 _But what if…_

 **I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door**

 _No, I could never do that…_

 **Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch**

 _Like that would ever happen_

 **And I kissed you  
Goodnight  
And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight  
**

 _Never gonna happen, Mitchell._

Beca starts the car but remains parked. She doesn't know what is stopping her from driving off, but she can't leave just yet.

* * *

Chloe waits for Beca to get into her car before reluctantly turning around and heading into her house. She was hoping, praying for a miracle, some movie cliché turned reality. She just wanted Beca to turn around, realize they should be together, and come running back. Beca can't be so oblivious, can she?

Chloe turns on her tv and the country music channel she was listening to earlier starts to play one of her favorite songs. She laughs to herself, finally realizing why she loves this song so much.

 **You couldn't see me  
Watching through the window  
Wondering what went wrong  
Praying that you wouldn't go**

 _Why not, Becs? Why did you leave?_

 **You should have kissed me  
You should have pushed me up against the wall  
**

 _Please…_

 **You should have kissed me  
I was right on the edge and ready to fall  
**

 _I'm falling for you…_

* * *

Beca still hasn't moved: One hand on the stick shift, one hand on the car door; her brain shouting one thing and her heart fighting for another.

 **So I turned off the car  
Ran through the yard  
Back to your front door  
**

 _I can't. She's my best friend. I won't._

* * *

Chloe doesn't realize she's crying until she feels a tear fall onto her cheek.

 **Before I could knock  
You turned the lock  
And met me on the front porch**

 _She can't. She won't…_

* * *

Beca's feels her throat catch and tries to will herself not to cry.

 **And I kissed you**

 _No._

 **Goodnight  
**

 _We can't._

* * *

But Chloe remembers how the song ends.

 **And now that I've kissed you  
**

 _Can we?_

* * *

And so does Beca.

 **It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight  
**

Beca's heart wins out.

 _Fuck it._

 **I turned off the car  
ran through the yard  
back to your front door**

* * *

Chloe knows it's now or never.

 _Fuck it._

 **Half scared to death can't catch my breath**

Chloe opens her front door, immediately meeting the blue eyes she's fallen in love with. Both girls smile when they find themselves harmonizing.

 **"Aren't these the moments we live for."**

Chloe's smile reaches her bright blue eyes. _"_ Yes"

"I love you _,_ " Beca whispers before leaning in.

 **And I kissed you  
**

"Finally"

 **Goodnight**

 **And now that I've kissed you  
It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight  
It's a good night, good night, baby goodnight**

Chloe breaks away. "I love you too"


End file.
